


Last Night

by Olietus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olietus/pseuds/Olietus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

It’s late, and I should have been asleep hours ago. But I can’t seem to relax. Everyone’s probably having trouble sleeping at this point. Being part of the survey corps isn’t exactly a relaxing profession. I groan as I roll over to my side, shutting my eyes tightly to keep the light from the full moon out, along with the thoughts of what could happen once it’s replaced by the sun.

I hear how the person in the bed next to mine moves around, and I wonder if they’re awake too.

A low “Jean…?” reveals that they are, and I turn around to look at them. “Yeah?”, I mutter quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up. Marco looks over at me, mimicking my own posture, looking tired but nervous. He doesn’t say anything, but I can guess what’s wrong.

”Don’t worry. Everyone will be fine.” I say, even though I know it’s a lie. We both know it is. He frowns and looks away for a moment, and I feel sorry for him. Marco is kind and selfless. He’s one of those people who probably care more about others than himself. I’m not sure I’ll ever understand what that’s like…

"I’m scared, Jean…" He mumbles, and it takes me off guard for some reason.  
“Hey… You’ll be fine”, I assure him, but my words probably mean nothing. They’re an empty promise that’s outside my power to keep. He doesn’t reply. I bite my lip, not knowing what I can do to comfort him. I’m not very good at this kind of shit, but… It’s Marco. It’s my best friend. I have to try, because I hate seeing him this way.

I reach out my hand towards him, the pale moonlight turning my skin white in the otherwise dark room.  
“Hey…”, I say again, still only whispering. He looks up, his eyes falling on my hand for a moment and then turn back up to my face. He hesitates for just a second before he reaches back and takes my hand, and he holds it so tight. He’s trembling, and I squeeze his hand in mine. I meet his gaze and I smile, trying to look both reassuring and cocky at the same time.

"I got your back, man.", I say. He looks scared, but then he smiles at me and nods slowly. I don’t let go of his hand, and I don’t know why. It feels safe, I think. I’m talking about protecting Marco, but I’ll still always depend on him to protect me. I don’t know if that makes me a bad person or not, but… I don’t really care. He’s still holding on to me too, so maybe he feels the same. Or maybe he just knows that I need comfort, too.

My arm hurts and trembles from holding it out for so long, but I don’t want to let go. Marco still holds it tightly, his thumb stroking soothingly over my knuckles. I look at him, and he looks back. Neither of us are talking, but we understand one another. I sit up, without letting go of him, and stand to move over and climb down next to him, and he moves to give me room.

Our fingers intertwine and he wraps his other arm around me, holding me close as I burrow my head into the crook of his neck. I feel how he relax next to me, and I know he feels safe. For now, we’re both safe and alive, and we’re together. That’s all that matters right now…

We fall asleep like that, tangled into each other, happy to be together, afraid to let go.

I never knew it’d be our last night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at fanfiction. I'm a terrible beginner, but it can only go up from here. (:


End file.
